I love you Takumi
by Karoraina
Summary: A confused Misaki reflects on her feelings towards Usui and makes her resolve.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's my first time writing a story like this and putting it here even though I made an account long ago. Hope you like it at least a bit. That would make me extremely happy!

She didn't know this heart wrenching feeling. It was foreign to her. Never once in her life had she felt the same thing for any man that she is feeling for none other than the perverted outer space alien, Usui Takumi. Misaki Ayuzawa had always been composed and didn't let trivial things overcome her. She was strong. An admirable woman indeed which many did look up to. However, that composed woman disappeared the moment she met Usui.

Usui. That's what she still calls him since she isn't able to say his first name. It's too embarrassing and just thinking about it causes her heart to beat faster than usual when she's around him. How frustrating it is for her to be experiencing this particular feeling which many people call love. She doesn't like it. Nope. Not at all. In fact, she loathes it with all her heart, might, and spirit.

She cant help that her thoughts are full of him. She remembers his gentle touch, and most of all his heavenly kisses. Her mind is bombarded with images of him. His smirk, his hair, his embarrassed face which she finds particularly cute which makes her heart beat fast and never fails to bring a blush on her cheeks. She finds it difficult to concentrate on her studies when her mind is wandering off thinking of him. That's why she hates it. The feeling called love. It's not the love for a parent, family member or friend. She knew it was a completely different type of love. The one that causes deep pain.

Could this horrible feeling ever disappear? Won't it ever go away? When she thinks about this questions she immediately erases them from her mind. Unexpectently, the mere thought of forgetting him terrifies her. She knows she's in a dilemma. Love certainly is confusing. Well, no one said it was easy to love someone with all your might to begin with. What she must do is hang on even though fear may consume her.

She was afraid. That was the undeniable truth which she couldn't escape from. Afraid of forgetting him and losing him. Just being away from him caused her pain which she was also afraid from. That type of pain that differs from falling down and hitting your head. This pain could rival it. No, it was a much greater pain that came straight from the heart. The pain that made tears fall from her eyes no matter where she was or what she was doing. It was all a mess. She was all a mess. It was all thanks to him. That gorgeous, gentle, caring man she loves.

It's impossible to deny it. She knows what she will do. She must face that fear and win against it. She must be willing to make sacrifices and give it her all without any regrets. After all she is Misaki Ayuzawa, the woman who was capable of controlling the boys and making Seika High a safer and more comfortable place for the girls. She made her resolve. She would tell him without hesitation. After all, he had told her straightforward many times.

She stood up from her chair and exited the student council room. She knew perfectly well where he would be as she walked on the school corridors. It was the place he went to find some time alone. As she arrived at the rooftop, she noticed his figure sitting cross legged looking up to the sky. At the sound of her footsteps he looked down and smiled.

She, in the other hand took a deep breath and let out the words she desperately wanted to tell him as she looked at him. Her amber eyes meeting his. She let out a sigh and said those words with such a burning passion as she stared at him. "I love you Takumi".

Thank you very much for reading it or at least scanning through it. I'm very grateful. Hope it wasn't a waste of time for you.^.^ By the way, you'll be hearing a lot from me since I'm looking for ways to improve my writing skills. Maybe I'll write a sequel or just rewrite this story.

Your friend,

Karoraina:}


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am again! Enjoy!**

"I love you Takumi". Those words surprised Takumi Usui. He never expected

Misaki to say his name let alone confess to him in such a passionate way. All he could do was blush and smile like an idiot. That girl, Misaki Ayuzawa was the only one that made him act like this. It never ceased to amaze him that she always had ways for him to just surrender to her.

She was the most honest and caring girl he ever met. He admired her sincerity and how she worked very hard in order to support her family. She could overcome any obstacle and never give up. Maybe that's why he loved her so much. They were very different from each other. It seemed she was his other half. She has everything he doesn't have. She completed him.

He sometimes wishes he could be as strong as her. He knows very well that underneath her tough appearance, there is still a fragile girl needed to be loved. This fact always made him smile. He loves her so much to the extent of doing anything for her without any doubt. Well, anything but leave her side.

He was her slave. He didn't dislike this fact since he was happy to serve a master like her, beautiful and caring. Every time he went to Maid Latte, he was happy to be welcomed by her. To him, that is the only time he is the master. That's why he loves to tease here when she's at work.

Submerged in his thoughts looking up to her, lost in her eyes was all he was capable of doing. He loved seeing her blushing face, and knew that his action was causing it to get redder and redder. He decided to answer her in a way they would both understand, so he leaned towards her and tilted his head.

Their lips touched, and he could feel her warmth. He loved those sweet lips that brushed against his. He would surely go crazy if he didn't have them pressed to his on a daily basis. He realized both of them needed air, so he was forced to end the kiss.

"You know I love you too, Misaki."

**I wrote this quickly since I don't know when I'm going to write another story. I'm very busy with homework. By the way, dooes anyone know how to edit a story without deleting it?**

**An enormous thanks for people who read the first story and who just finished this one. I'm grateful to all the people that took time to review. Thank you all very much. ^.^**


End file.
